


Первый раз

by Fox_Thom



Series: mormorbrook [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Выберите Не Использовать Архив Предупреждения
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северин и Ричард пробуют кое-что новое</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757376) by [becausecolours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausecolours/pseuds/becausecolours). 



\- Рин, я… я не думаю, что смогу… _О, Боже!.._

\- Ричи, тебе всего лишь нужно успокоиться. Ты справишься, любимый.

  
Обычно такие слова от своего Льва успокаивали Ричарда, но не в этот раз.

  
\- Пожалуйста, остановись. Это не может быть безопасно. Это не безопасно, – настаивал Брук, вцепившись в Северина и задыхаясь от страха.

\- Это твой первый раз, постарайся расслабиться! – подсказал мужчина, широко улыбаясь и набирая темп.  
  
\- Нет! Остановись, остановись, остановись! Пожалуйста, Сев. Мне страшно.

  
Северин бросил на Ричарда быстрый взгляд и вздохнул.

  
\- Ладно, ладно. Но мы попытаемся в следующий раз, - проворчал он, неохотно остановившись.

  
Ричард не решался отпустить своего мужчину, пока они не припарковались в маленьком гараже недалеко от своей квартирки и Северин аккуратно постановил свой мотоцикл.

  
\- Ты убьёшь себя этой штуковиной, - вздохнул Ричард.

  
На это Северин лишь ухмыльнулся.


End file.
